Sirius Orion Black
by VintageOppression
Summary: James and Remus come to a realization about Sirius’ name at an awkward time. Slash. RL/SB.


Sirius Orion Black

Summary: James and Remus come to a realization about Sirius' name at an awkward time.

Warning: Smut and Swearing

Rating: M

Author's Note: First story! I apologize in advance for any typos - I don't have a beta yet. That said, I hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

Sirius had an odd obsession with his signature. He was constantly signing his name on everything: the edge of his notes (the few he took), his books (to his teachers and Remus' horror), and the marauder's map (to the annoyance of the other marauders.)

Each signature was slightly different. The name doodled on his notes was leisurely, leaving an extra flourish on the S. The imprint on his exams was slightly slanted to the left in boredom. Though, his favorite and perhaps Remus' as well, was the rough scribbling on the top of his History of Magic essays when his vivacious werewolf was biting at his neck and whispering the most provocative things in his ear.

'Oi!' James yelled, bursting into the dorms one blearily, winter afternoon brandishing the Marauder's Map in one hand. 'You wrote your bloody name all over the sodding map, Padfoot!' Remus, straddling the animagus grinning lazily could not even bother to yell at his friend for swearing. Instead he continued kissing down the squirming chest laid out before him.

'James, can't you see we're a bit busy,' Remus murmured around the brown nipple caught between his teeth. Sirius whimpered as the vibrations assaulted his already aching body.

'Sirius wrote all over the bloody map! I don't care if you're shagging, it can sure as hell wait!' James, was a master at ignoring things, like Lilly's consistent disregard for him, and the fact that he was attempting to speak to his friends while they were crashed across Sirius' bed engaged in a slow foreplay.

'The shagging is coming very soon.' the lycanthrope grinned up at his boyfriend, dipping a tongue into his bellybutton. He hoped James would stop babbling soon so he could get on with buggering his lover.

'But – the map!'

'Your point, mate?' Sirius grunted, dragging Remus up to kiss him, just as the brunette was about to close his lips over animagus' throbbing cock.

'According to the map there are about 50 'Sirius Black's' in the Great Hall right now.' Remus snickered, his face buried in Sirius' neck; Sirius tried to look innocent despite his flushed cheeks and the raging hard on he wore.

'Your point,' he hiss as Remus began to prepare him, the cold lube burning against the fire raging all over his skin.

'How are we supposed to know who anyone is? How am I supposed to know where Lily is all the time?' Remus' chuckles turned into a moan when Sirius clenched around the two stationary fingers.

James savagely turned to Sirius who was languidly kissing his boyfriend, one hand stroking Remus' lower back, the other gripping the lycanthrope's cock in desperate hopes of being fucked sooner rather than later.

'You will fix this, Sirius Orion Black; you will fix it now!' Remus broke away and turned to snatch the map away from his very store friend just as Sirius arched up on the bed and gasped as those deft fingers struck his prostate. He ignored Sirius' whine as he removed his searching fingers a moment later.

'_Finite Incantatem_,' he muttered, pressing the tip of his want to the weathered parchment. With a strangled moan Sirius arched off the bed as the tingle of magic washed over him. Remus flung the map back at James, attaching his lips to Sirius' jaw again.

'Get out of the room, James,' Remus said savagely, lifting Sirius' left leg to hook over his slight, scarred shoulder.

'This isn't over yet!' James yelled enraged at Remus' lack of disapproval for what Sirius had done. After all, it was Remus who kept the peace between the Marauders' and scorned them when they fucked up – like now for example!

'Fuck off,' Sirius screamed over the lycanthrope's head, frustrated when Remus paused, the dripping tip of his cock just touching Sirius' quivering hole.

'Hang on,' James said, looking intently at the map. 'Your initials' are S.O.B."

'Congrats, mate, you know my name. Now bugger off,' he said between burning kisses. Honestly, he loved James like a brother, but this was too much. His libido was screaming for more from Remus and James was impeding his prospects.

'James, I don't think you understand,' Remus began. 'I'm going to fuck Sirius into the mattress in three seconds, likely leaving him incoherent and unable to remember his own name when we're done. I'd prefer you weren't here to witness is. But I am going to fuck him senseless whether or not you're still here.' Remus, too, was growing frustrated at it friend's antics. There was a time and a place for this conversation, but this was neither the time nor the circumstances' to discuss Sirius' inflated ego.

'Damn, I love you when you talk like that, Moons,' Sirius whimpered, increasingly aroused at the calculating control his boyfriend still maintained, even in moments like this.

'No, that's not what I'm saying. Your initials are S, O and B!' James said with growing fervor. Remus broke away from Sirius, the animagus' face still in his hands. He contemplated Sirius' grey eyes before grinning.

'Get out of the room, James.' he finally muttered, pressing against Sirius more intensely when the animagus shuddered and moaned.

'But-,' Remus grabbed for his wand, still staring intensely at Sirius.

'You bloody, S.O.B.,' he whispered heavily in Sirius' ear. 'You bloody, fucking son of a bitch.' James and Sirius stared at their friend in awe. James had never heard him swear in his life and Sirius only heard him swear when the lycanthrope was utterly at his mercy. Remus, aware of their shock just grinned proudly.

'Merlin, I love you, Moony,' Sirius breathed.

'Alright, I am just going to pretend I didn't hear any of that," James said, shaking his head. Sirius grinned as James walked away, muttering to himself about never using that insult again. Remus smirked, and with a flick of his wrist the curtains swung closed.

Sirius' laugh was cut off by a moan as Remus sank into him, raking across his sweet spot.

'God, moons,' he panted as the lycanthrope drove into him, building him closer and closer to his impending orgasm.

'Don't worry, darling. You're not a son of a bitch,' Remus whispered later after they were sated, nuzzling Sirius' neck in post-coital laze.

'Have you ever met my mum?' Sirius snickered, pulling Remus' spent body closer. He smiled contentedly, already beginning to fall asleep.

'No, Sirius, you're not a son of a bitch; you're my bitch.'

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review? Reviews will encourage me to write better smut scenes, I promise!


End file.
